Dom Lee
Dom Lee is a self-proclaimed anti-bioterrorist who's only lifetime goal is to eliminate the remaining former members of the Umbrella Corporation and the existence of the Progenitor Virus, due to his ruined life. He was The Vaccinator's right-hand man of the Progenitor Viral Resistance until his supposed death. Biography Childhood Dr. Lee, a young Umbrella scientist, realized the dangers of the Progenitor Virus before any real incidents occurred. He personally conducted unauthorized tests to see if he could create a counter. Eventually, he found an answer. Dr. Lee was friends with a couple who had a son who had perfect immunity to the common cold. When the son first received the cold, he was seriously ill, but he never caught it afterwards; every time his parents and/or little sister caught the cold, he would never become sick, no matter how physically close to them he got. Dr. Lee kidnapped their son, quickly cloned him, and returned him after wiping his memory, entirely covering up is actions. He extracted a small amount of blood and found a strange virus. When the virus antigenic-shifted with another virus, the new virus would exterminate any negative side effects. Since his wife was infertile, he decided to adopt the clone and lied to his wife that the clone was an abandoned child; they named their adopted child, Dominic. Not long later, Dr. Lee told Tammy about the progenitor virus and its potential dangers, and: "When things get out of hand, give Dom this watch." Afterwards, Dr. Lee mysteriously disappeared. Dom lived a normal life (without a father), until the T-Virus was introduced to his town not long after the Raccoon City Incident. At school, he saw some of his classmates eat teachers and other students. He ran towards home, beginning his fear of Zombies. When he arrived home, he saw a dead Licker, and his wounded mother holding a shotgun. She explained to Dom about the Umbrella Corporation, and the Progenitor Virus. She gave him the watch and was assumed to have committed suicide (a shot was heard after she pointed her pistol to her head) because she was infected due to the attack from the licker. From that day on, Dom vowed to strike down the members of the Umbrella Corporation, one by one, and bring the Progenitor Virus and its descendants to their permanent extinction. The watch contained a map to where he could take refuge. The heavily-built house only contained two rooms: a bathroom, and a room with everything else. The main room had shelves full of weapons, small vehicles, and instruction manuals on how to use each. It also contained books of martial arts. Dom eventually developed his way of fighting. 2006 ]] The T-Virus found itself in the town near where Dom's hideout is located. On his way back from buying food, Dom saw one a man eating his wife. He decapitated both of them with his broadsword. Believing he wasn't ready to face his worst fear, he ran around the town, shooting anyone who seemed infected, managing to escape the police every time. But of course, the spreading of a virus is too fast. Dom stayed in his bunker, until one day, he heard crying of a little girl. He opened the door and found Felicia alone in the distance. He called to her to come in. A few days later, he ran low on supplies. He knew he needed to steal food from the store. While gathering the food, a zombie managed to bite his finger. However, before he can shoot himself, his finger itched and healed. That caused him to lose his fear of zombies. Meanwhile, Felicia became impatient so she opened the door and wandered outside. She tripped, only to realize that a zombie stood just a meter away, facing her. Dom quickly shot it in the head, and warned Felicia never to open the door, unless of course, for obvious reasons. When Dom headed off to take a shower, he was shocked when he saw himself in the mirror after he removed his helmet; his eyes were now glowing indigo, with his pupils glowing orange. With these physical changes boosting his courage, Dom decided to kill all the zombies in the area: all at once. Receiving information on a T-Virus outbreak on their way out of the country to arrest Ozwell E. Spencer, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine rushed towards the unknown town. They found Dom, who was hacking away at zombies with his blade, and helped him kill the rest. Dom thanked them, and they offered to escort him and whatever survivors out of the town. After Dom politely insisted that he will leave the town by himself along with the only other survivor, Chris and Jill reluctantly left him alone and headed off to the airport. Upon returning to his original hideout for supplies, Dom found a letter he never noticed along with a small data device. The letter read: Dear Dominic, I apologize for ruining your life, but this is what you need to do to get rid of the Progenitor Virus before it consumes the whole world. I had developed a virus that may hold the key to exterminating that zombie-creating virus; it's called the Hyper-evolutionary virus. I've injected it into you when you were an infant, in case if you were ever infected with the Progenitor. This virus will allow you to adapt to nearly anything your body encounters, including eradicating the negative properties of the T-Virus from your system as well as maintaining the virus's positive properties. Additional samples are hidden in other locations shown in the Flash Drive you should insert into your watch. Your mother did not tell you this, because she never knew. I know it is hard for you to survive, and it is my fault. But I will always be with you. Love, Your Father After reading the letter, he named the virus set out to find the other samples. Looking at the nearest destination, Dom set off to Raccoon City. To his dismay, Raccoon City was now ground zero. With some hope left, he continued to follow the map to the first sample's location. To his relief, the HEV sample was hidden in a deep basement. After obtaining the sample, he was attacked by the Silvus Tyrant. Using his newly learned speed, he escaped Raccoon City as well as shooting the Silvus's face with his grenade launcher to stall it. He looked at his specialized watch, and headed for the next location. Dom’s next HEV sample was on a beach off the west coast of California. Since it was very far, Dom decided to take Felicia along, and lived in continuous hotels along the way. At the last hotel, Dom left the hotel to search for the sample after Felicia went to sleep. The watch led him to a log cabin on the beach. After knocking on the door to make sure no one was in the house, he opened it. A few seconds later, he heared a female voice behind him asking, “What the hell are you doing here?” followed by the cocking of a gun. Dom quickly turned around, leaned to the right to avoid the woman’s gunshot, and pulled the trigger on his M16. A shower of blood splattered onto the woman’s left shoulder, and she turned around to see a zombie fall backwards. Realizing that Dom was not a thief, the woman holstered her revolver and introduced herself as Jane Bradstreet. Dom explained to her that his father had left him something in the cabin. Jane admitted to Dom that she had been only living in the cabin for a few months and allowed Dom to get on with his business. After Dom tore open the floorboards and obtained the HEV samples, he also discovered that more samples were hidden in a shallow part of the ocean floor. Jane told him that she knows about the T-Virus and effects that it has caused, and asked him if she may accompany him. He decided to trust her, but he knew that she was hiding something from him. Now on his amphibious vehicle along with Jane, Dom looked at his watch to find the precise location. Once he found the approximate site, he gave Jane his watch, because he did not bring any underwater equipment(he didn’t think he would need to go underwater). Jane dove into the cold ocean, along with an oxygen tank and lights, to search for the virus sample. Only equipped with a sharp kitchen knife, she avoided or killed any T-Virus infected creatures such as Neptunes, which were unfortunately swimming in the waters of Jameson Beach, while reaching the bottom. When only a few meters away from the sample, Dom warned her through a communications system that there was a massive Portuguese man o’ war that was not far from her, and was heading in her direction. Above the surface, Dom shot the man o’ war with his grenade launcher. After he successfully killed it, Jane proceeded to uncover the virus sample. Before swimming to the surface however, Jane was shot by an underwater tranquilizer by a mysterious diver. The diver grabbed her unconscious body and swam away. Above the surface, Dom spotted a speedboat nearby. Once he saw Jane’s body hauled onto the speedboat, the divers shot at his amphibious vehicle with an M202A1 FLASH. Using his enhanced reflexes and timing, Dom shot the rocket out of the sky before it could strike him. Thinking that they had killed Dom, Jane’s captors steered away. Luckily, Dom’s watch had a tracking device, allowing him to follow the divers. The locater brought him to a small ship. Once he infiltrated the ship, he fought armed humans. Along the way to his watch, he came across the room that Jane was locked in. After freeing her and returning her revolver, they continued through the ship. When they entered the bridge of the ship, they found a man holding a syringe of the HEV sample, laughing before injecting himself. To Dom’s surprise and horror, the man, who Jane recognized as a bioterrorist named Charles Burr, mutated, growing spikes all over his body, and his skin transforming into an exoskeleton. Dom quickly grabbed his watch, and he and Jane quickly retreated while emptying what bullets they had into the charging, mutated Burr. As soon as they jump off the ship, Burr erupted, spewing acid in all directions, obliterating his own ship in the process. The ocean waters kept Dom and Jane safe from the explosion and chemicals. Fortunately, Dom’s amphibious vehicle was at a safe distance from the explosion, so they both climbed aboard and drive back on land. Jane decided to tell Dom what she had kept from him. She told him that she works for a non-government, anti-bioterrorism organization called the Progenitor Viral Resistance. Knowing that he could now officially trust Jane, he pulled off his helmet, showing her his face for the first time. At first, she was shocked at the sight of his eyes, but he explained to her about the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Before Dom continued his explanation, Jane asked Dom for his cell phone and called the PVR leader, known as The Vaccinator. Jane turned the phone on speaker phone, so Dom could openly explain HEV to both Jane and the Vaccinator. Dom drove Jane and Felicia to the PVR’s main headquarters (after Jane gave him the directions of where it is), and agreed to work with the Vaccinator, while having Felicia under PVR care, so he didn't have to worry about her safety on his dangerous missions. After obtaining a few more HEV samples (these times, without any progenitor-virus interference), he and Jane flew to the Amazon Rain Forest on The Vaccinator’s private jet to obtain one of the last samples. In the dense jungle, he and Jane were forced to fight more T-Virus infected animals, to his disgust. Once he found the specific location of the sample, however, all there was was a dug-out pit. Using his heightened senses, Dom realized that the HEV sample was stolen not long ago, so it still must have been around the area. Not long into the search for the thief, they were attacked by a giant cobra. Dom knocked Jane away from the cobra's strike, and the cobra sank a third of its fangs into his left arm. Screaming in pain, he fired an Anti-B.O.W. gas grenade, which was given by the Vaccinator, at the cobra’s head, temporarily knocking it out. Now poisoned, Dom began to experience early symptoms of the cobra’s venom. Fortunately for him, he only experienced minor dizziness, due to the HEV's maintenance. When Dom yelled at Jane to prepare to leave the country, Tony Wesker made his appearance. Tony told Dom that he had an antidote to the snake’s venom, as well as the HEV sample, and would give him both if he defeated him in a close quarters combat match. Hearing this, the weakened Dom attacked Tony. With luck and Tony's slight carelessness, Dom successfully defeated (but didn't kill) Tony. Tony threw a smoke grenade and disappeared with his pet snake. At first, Dom thought that he was cheated, but then saw the HEV sample and the antidote. Taking a few deep breaths after taking the antidote, Dom left South America with Jane. 2008 2009 Right after Chris left Jill's grave, Dom also placed flowers right in front of it, despite only meeting her once in his life. After Chris and Jill flew back to America, they had a short reunion with Dom. Later on, Jill received a message from David Chambers saying that he needed help defeating Roderick Lazarus. Jill knew about David's campaign and informed Chris about it. He agreed to help, as well as Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone. They all get together at the B.C.K. and planned out the assault on Lazarus' facility. Extensive surveillance had revealed that Lazarus' main base of operations was in Baja California Sur, a strip of land on the west coast of America. As no other dependable soldiers were available, David needed Jill's help. Jill brought more backup than David thought, but he was grateful for the support, nonetheless. He was however, initially untrusting of Dom, after learning of his use of the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Both Jill and Chris vouched for Dom, making David reluctantly accepting him. The group then made their way to Lazarus' facility, and entered it silently. As they progressed deeper into the facility, an alarm began to blare. Jill recommended that they should split up in order to divide the DarkRain forces. David and Mary Gravling headed off to find Lazarus. Chris and Jill were told to gather any intelligence on Lazarus' experiments. Sheva and Josh were told to find information on anything related to other Lazarus projects, like other facilities or associates. David ordered Dom and Jane to disrupt DarkRain forces as much as possible. Their plans set, the pairs set off. Dom and Jane managed to retrieve some experimental weapons that were used to defeat tough B.O.W.s. Dom thought that giving these David would prove that he is not in league with Lazarus. They also located a generator powering the facility, and shut it down, leaving the facility with only its back-up power. They were then approached by a woman named Alexus Siemenov, who tried to kill them, but was easily bested. She distracted Dom by shooting at Jane, and fleed, shouting through her radio to release "him". Meanwhile, David and Mary ended up in a conflict with Jacob Sans who engaged in a heated battle, until an explosion that rocked the whole facility separated them. They managed to locate samples of a mysterious virus labeled "WhiteKnight". However, they were captured by Sans, but they managed to warn the others of their capture. Chris reported that they were pursuing Nikolai, whilst Josh said that they were too far away. Dom took up the mantle, and along with Jane, set off to rescue David and Mary. Dom and Jane battled their way through waves of DarkRain, who started to be killed by rogue B.O.W.s. They were unable to find the holding cells, so they headed to an experimental area and captured a scientist to force him to reveal the cell's location. They also found a reference to a newly developed virus that was capable of completely eradicating the T-Virus. Before they could uncovered its name, they were attacked by the monstrous Hannibal. To Dom's horror, he did not think he can best the creature, and was forced to flee after trapping it in the experiment area. Meanwhile, David and Mary were personally interrogated by Roderick himself. Roderick ordered Razor to torture them. He then left, taking the WhiteKight sample with him. As Razor was about to execute David, he was interrupted by Dom and Jane. Jane freed David and Mary whilst Dom engaged in a one-on-one fight with Razor. They seemed evenly matched, but their battle is disrupted by the arrival of Hannibal. Dom told David to flee whilst he dealt with the two hardy opponents. Hannibal knocked Dom through a wall, into an animal caging area. As Hannibal prepared to deal the final blow, he was distracted by Razor. Dom, Jane, and Razor temporarily teamed up and together and managed to defeat the monster. As the creature fell, Dom and Razor square off again. The pair realized that they cannot defeat one another, so Razor offered a stalemate. When Dom asked why, Razor replied that "Your story is not here. This is Chambers' story. You don't deserve to fall here." With that, he left. Dom considered following him, but Jane convinced him that Lazarus was more important. The two set off, following the way that David and Mary went. David, Mary, Dom and Jane continued upwards, where they uncovered files on everything that Lazarus did in the facility from the development of viral agents to the commission of Hannibal. Whilst they continued through the area, and encountered Alexus Siemenov. At first Dom was ready to kill her, but she convinced him that she regretted everything. She told him that she had been watching them all from a security station, and their efforts had made her rethink her allegiances. Although Dom was not convinced at first, he let her go when David told him "I felt the same way about you, remember, and you proved me wrong" Alex told them that their friends had been captured up ahead, and told them that they should sneak up on them. She left, and the four positioned themselves around the area and assaulted the area. After all the DarkRain soldiers were defeated, Lazarus retreated to a helipad. As they followed him, they encountered Razor, who told them that his part in the story was over and refused to fight, but told them that Hannibal thought otherwise. Razor left calmly. Hannibal then bursted into the area carrying Sigmund's severed head. The eight could not fight him altogether, as it would allow Lazarus to escape. Dom, Jane, Sheva, and Josh stayed to fend off the creature. An alarm went off at some point, announcing the self-destruction of the facility. The creature refused to die, and Dom was forced to go to the limits of his energy to best the creature. After the four battled on, Hannibal had knocked down almost all of them, but Dom still stood. As Dom is finally about to fall, Josh plowed into Hannibal and tried to keep it floored. Hannibal brought his machete into Josh's gut. Josh refused to let go, as Sheva and Jane shot at Hannibal. Hannibal, now barley alive, managed to shrug all three of them off. As it intended to finish Josh off, Dom decapitated it. The headless body still tried to fight, but finally fell for the last time. Dom shot the body with his grenade launcher, fired a burst with his XM11L at the head, and they made their way outside. As the heroes reunited, they considered how they were going to escape. Jill and Chris revealed that there was another helicopter at the site where they fought Nikolai. As they all flee there, they had to fend off B.O.W.s and zombies. At one point they were attacked by a Fenrir matriarch, but it was killed swiftly by the combined power of all eight of them. They reached the helicopter, but found that there were packs of Fenrir and Mafdet battling with DarkRain forces. The eight battled through all of them, and flew away to safety as the facility exploded behind them. 2012 Minor Bioterrorism activities began taking place in a small urban town, Laurentum. This was brought to the attention of the PVR, so The Vaccinator sent Dom and Jane to investigate. Coincidentally, Laurentum was also the current residence of Felicia Machado and her grandmother, so they used the apartment as a temporary stay. Unfortunately for the unknown bioterrorist, her Majini were not maintaining their stealth as planned. Due to the reported happenings, police began evacuating the city, but allowed those who insisted on staying to stay. Dom and Jane continued through the town, their worries of being caught by the police gone, due to the fact that all the police left the area as well. Along the way, they met The Colossus. Jane stopped Dom from killing him, because he (the Colossus) remained docile while clearly staring at them. The two continued through the city in search for answers to the incident and were lured into a gutter. They were unfortunately cornered by several Majini and a Stabilized G. Their weapons were of little affect to the G. Before it could reach them, however, the Colossus appeared, massacring the Majini and confronting the Stabilized G. He crushed the monster with his bare hands, killing it. Dom thanked the Colossus for helping them, and they formed a friendship. At dawn, when Dom and Jane returned to the apartment, Felicia showed them a package delivered by someone from the PVR. It was John Golding's new anti-B.O.W. weapon and was strong enough to burn through multiple layers of steel. The next night, Dom and Jane once again met the Colossus, and he led them to a bus. The bus, however, took off, forcing Dom to chase after it. Once Dom reached the bus, he shattered the back window and entered, only to encounter a whole group of Majini. Soon, he realized that his opponents were not Majini at all, but thinking people injected by a similar virus as HEV. Although Dom was stronger than each of them individually, their combined power overpowered him. The wounded Dom punched through the ceiling of the bus, climbed to the roof, and fell unconscious. Dom woke up on a bed, confused as to what was going on. The bioterrorist then introduced herself. She was a widow and lost her husband at the Raccoon City Incident. She was recruiting young men a women who have suffered a similar fate to avenge their loved ones. To effectively create a fighting force, she injected her subordinates with her self-engineered Stabilizer Virus, which was created from HEV. She did not have enough recruits, so she began creating an army of Majini using some Plaga samples she obtained. However, she believed that Dom would be the final component to lead her to her "victory," and agreed to terminate her Majini if Dom would be joining her. However, Dom simply refused and quietly walked towards the exit of her laboratory, only to be blocked by several S-Virus-infected teenagers. Before he could be entirely overwhelmed, Dom's supposedly deceased mother arrived, completely turning the tables of the fight, due to her infection of HEV. Dom was shocked that his mother was alive, but knew that their happy reunion would have to hold. After all of the S-Virus-infected were defeated, Stukov injected herself with the Stabilizer Virus and tG virus, and mutated. Tammy pulled out Zachary Hsieh and prepared to fire it at Stukov, but Stukov knocked her unconscious before the laser charged. Suddenly, the Colossus broke down the wall and engaged Stukov in combat, only to also prove to be no match (and thus being killed). Dom dove for Zachary Hsieh, and successfully fired a direct shot at Stukov, thus (seemingly) killing her. Rebirth Return of Wesker Marriage Post Infestation Personality Ever since the apparent death of his mother, Dom displays a serious and aloof personality, almost never smiling at any given situation. This did not change, even after he discovered that his mother is still alive. Despite his cold attitude, he fiercely cares for the physical well being of his allies. In most situations, Dom knows things intuitively without being able to exactly say why. Sometimes, he has "funny feelings" about when something bad happens, only to find out later that a friend is in trouble. Because of this, he trusts his own instincts above all else and tends to ignore others' opinions when they conflict with his own. Abilities and Characteristics Like Wesker, the only parts of Dom that look inhuman are his eyes. Dom's eyes are indigo and his pupils are orange (but they are still rounded, unlike the vertical slits Wesker has). Dom also has a pair of nictitating membranes for keeping his eyes moist while he runs at high speeds without his helmet. Dom's abilities mirror those of pre-Uroburos-infected Wesker: Superhuman strength, speed, recovery, reflexes, and durability. Weapons of Choice He carries an M16A3 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment, the XM11L, and the Silicon Carbide Edge. He will only resort to his Silicon Carbide Edge when he is low on ammunition. Wardrobe Dom is usually seen wearing a sweatshirt, a ballistic vest over it, a pair of jeans, a pair of combat boots, and a motorcycle helmet or sunglasses, while the sweatshirt and jeans are sometimes replaced by a t-shirt and khaki pants. In Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus and Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part III, he has two unlockable costumes, USMC and USDOD, that are unlocked by beating the story mode once. In his USMC costume, he wears full armor and helmet. In his USDOD costume, he wears a tiger-stripe camouflage sneak suit and a green bandanna. His speed is also greatly reduced in his USDOD outfit, since he carries much equipment in this costume. However, he is able to return to his normal speed if he drops some of his heavy equipment. The USDOD costume is also the only costume in which Dom's eyes are not hidden. In ''Resident Evil 7'', under the alias of Peregrine, Dom wears a respirator with night-and-thermal vision goggles and full black body armor, quite similar to what Spectre and the UT Commander wear. Gameplay Dom is the first protagonist to be superhuman. Along with good damage resistance, the ability to sprint at an incredible speed, and powerful melee attacks, he also starts out with the powerful M16A3. However, he is put against far greater odds than any of the other protagonists in order to provide the players a challenge. The Mercenaries Dom is playable in various minigames. Attacks Attacks (USDOD) Dom has no melee weapon, so if the knife button is pressed, he will punch with his left hand. If the knife button is repeatedly pressed, Dom will then punch with his right fist and then perform a hook kick. This process repeats as long as the button is continuously pressed. Attacks (as Peregrine) Peregrine has no melee weapon, so if the knife button is pressed, he will punch with his left hand. If the knife button is repeatedly pressed, he will then punch with his right fist and then spin at an angle with his arms spread out, continuously delivering chops however many times the knife button is pressed. Quotes Asking Help *"I'd appreciate some help right now." Thanking *"Thanks." Worried *"I'm on my way!" *"Hold on!" *"No, no, no, no, no..." *"Don't die on me now!" Resuscitation *"You'll make it." *"I'm here." *"You alright?" Dying *"Ah, shit." *"Where's my backup?!" Complimenting: *Not bad. *Nice. *Impressive. Ordering *"Go, go, go!" (Go) *"I'm waiting..." (Go) *"Don't fall behind." (Follow) *"Follow me." (Follow) *"Pick it up." (Pick up) *"It's yours." (Pick up) Confirming order: *"Alright." *"Yes, sir." (to male character) *"Yes, ma'am." (to female character) Denying order: *"Why?" *"How about no?" *"No." Requiring item: *"I'm out of item." *"May I have a/an/some item." Giving item: *"Here you go." *"Here it is." *"It's yours." Death: *"I'm gone..." *"Never say die..." Trivia *Dom's USDOD costume is nearly identical to the suit worn by Naked Snake from Metal Gear Solid 3. His melee attacks and equipment of this costume are also heavily based off many attacks used by Solid Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Gallery Category: Characters